It Started With A Kiss
by twisted.angell
Summary: Someone from the past returns to Rory's life and turns her world upside down.
1. Unfinished Business

Authors Note: Okay so this is only my second fan fic. and it's my first Gilmore Girls one so any feedback would be greatly appreciated!  
  
Chapter 1 | Unfinished business  
  
"Rory? Where have you been? I've been looking for you all morning" Paris ambushed Rory, who was on her way to her locker.  
  
"Whoaa. . . Paris, chill out. It's only" Rory paused to look at her watch "8:15am"  
  
"Only 8:15? Do you have any idea how long I have been waiting for you to get here? Half an hour Rory!" Paris exclaimed.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes as she walked through the crowded hallway, tuning Paris out. Once she started, Rory laughed inwardly tugging at the bottom of her skirt, lets just say Paris had been known to talk for hours.  
  
"Rory? Have you been listening to a word that I have said? . . . Rory?"  
  
"What?" Rory looked up from where she was spinning the dial on her locker.  
  
"Oh sorry" she smiled apologetically at Paris.  
  
"You know I don't appreciated you zoning out like that, for your information I have something very important to tell you" Paris said urgently.  
  
Rory turned around from her locker to face Paris with a sigh, "Yes Paris?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"Well you wouldn't believe this right, you'd never guess"  
  
"Never guess what?" Rory cut off an excited Paris.  
  
"Guess who's back in town"  
  
"And who would that be?"  
  
"Well if it isn't Mary and her little friend" Rory heard a familiar voice from behind her.  
  
"I tried to warn you" Paris said raising her eyebrows.  
  
Rory turned around with a sense of dread; already knowing whom the voice belonged to.  
  
"And to what do we owe this pleasure?" Rory asked sarcastically when sure enough she saw Tristan leaning with one arm against the locker beside her.  
  
"Glad to see you're happy to have me back" Tristan smirked as Rory turned back to her locker.  
  
"So what did you have to do to get daddy let you come back?" Rory asked with mock sweetness.  
  
"Nothing actually, I did all the work" Tristan said, smiling. Rory forced herself to look away from him.  
  
Tristan had changed in the six months since she'd last seen him. Not only had he grown older, but his shoulders had become broader, his hair slightly longer and more devilish, and while Rory would never have thought it was possible, he had seemed to lose a bit of the confidence he once had. Not much, but Rory could tell looking at him, listening to him speaking, he was slightly on edge, holding something back.  
  
Rory grabbed her advanced Calculus textbook from her locker and slammed it shut as she heard the bell go off, signaling first period.  
  
"Well it was nice seeing you again, Tristan, I guess I'll be seeing you around"  
  
"I guess you will"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I heard he got caught in bed with one of the nurses so they threw him out" Rory heard a girl say from the toilet stall next to her.  
  
"Really, because I heard it was like his boss or something" Rory groaned as she heard a burst of laughter.  
  
Rory stood up and flushed the toilet. It was only lunchtime and the news of Tristan's return had spread like wildflowers. Picking up her bag she unlocked the door and squeezed her way through the crowed bathroom so that she could wash her hands.  
  
"I wouldn't mind being caught in bed with him anytime" Another girl, a ninth grader squealed, then blushed deep red when she realised that everyone had heard.  
  
The girl's friend rolled her eyes and continued applying a thick layer of black eyeliner.  
  
"What is wrong with everyone?' Rory thought to herself with a sigh as she washed her hands. "Don't they realize that Tristan is trouble" Rory turned off the tap and wiped her hands on her skirt.  
  
[[ FLASH BACK ]]  
  
"This really isn't a good idea Tristan" Rory spoke softly, trying to tear her gaze away from Tristan's mesmerizing eyes.  
  
Tristan took yet another step closer to her, cupping her face gently in his hands,  
  
"Why Rory? Because it seems like a great idea to me" he whispered leaning his face in closer towards hers.  
  
Rory couldn't help it, she knew she shouldn't but as Tristan's lips brushed hers she let out a soft sigh. Instead of pushing him away she allowed him to deepen the kiss as he slipped his hands around her waist and drew her closer  
  
[[ END FLASH BACK]]  
  
Rory shook the familiar scene out of her head a walk out the door, not wanting to think of what had happened next. 'That guy is the meaning of trouble' she thought, trying to forget the image of him leaning against the locker earlier that morning, so what if he looked better than ever, Rory groaned with frustration. 'So what?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What do you mean his back?" Dean almost screamed down the phone line when Rory told him about Tristan returning. She hadn't been looking forward to telling him back she had to, it was better than lying to him about it, she'd done enough of that already.  
  
"He was back in school today" Rory said, in what she hoped was a calm voice. Rory sat on the edge of her bed, her door closed.  
  
"What just like that?" Dean yelled.  
  
"Calm down Dean" Rory said with a sigh, why did he always have to get so worked up.  
  
"Me calm down, the last time I saw this guy he was kissing you, and you want me to calm down?" He continued to yell.  
  
'Okay so he has a reason to get worked up' Rory thought, fidgeting with her hands.  
  
"Dean I love you, I thought we had been through this-" Rory started but dean cut her off.  
  
"I know, I know" he spoke a bit more calmly now, "It's just, I saw the way he looked at you, the way you looked at him, if he hadn't had been sent away-"  
  
"Dean" Rory said with a sigh standing up from her bed. "Yeah"  
  
"I told you already, I don't care how Tristan feels about me okay, because I don't love him I love you, it was a kiss that's all okay, I thought we'd moved on?"  
  
"I'm sorry Rory," came Dean's quiet answer down the line. "It's just hard knowing his back that's all, and I know you love me okay, I just need some time to think this over"  
  
"What do you mean?" Rory asked confused.  
  
"Don't worry" Dean rushed, "This has nothing to do with you, I just need some time to get my head around the fact that Tristan is actually back, but I'll still see you Thursday okay"  
  
"Okay" Rory said softly as Dean hung up the phone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rory was on her way to her first class when someone cut in front of her, forcing her to stop in the middle of the crowded hallway.  
  
"Long time no see," Tristan said, with that annoyingly gorgeous smirk on his face.  
  
"Not as long a I hoped" Rory shot back dryly, stepping around him.  
  
"Whoa. chill Rory" Tristan said, blocking her off with his arm.  
  
"Oh so you do remember my name"  
  
"You think I'd forget the name of someone as beautiful as you?" Tristan said, smiling when he saw Rory blush.  
  
Rory looked at the ground, knowing that she had gone bright red.  
  
"So what are you doing here anyway?" she asked casually, or so she hoped.  
  
"Didn't you hear?" Tristan asked, "I got kicked out"  
  
Rory looked up at him to see if he was joking, but from the serious look on his face she could tell he wasn't.  
  
"I had heard but I didn't think you'd be that stupid" Rory spoke.  
  
"I had to get back here somehow didn't I?" Tristan said, that smirk back on his face.  
  
"After all, I had some unfinished business, as you would remember" 


	2. Making a scene

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone for the great feedback. Sorry I have taken so long to update but I've had work experience and been busy. Anyway let me know what you think of the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 2 | Making a scene  
  
Rory couldn't get Tristan's words from that afternoon off her mind, 'Unfinished business'. Rory stared up at her ceiling, she knew exactly what Tristan was referring too, but by his words it made it seem like what had happened between them wasn't over. Rory rolled over onto her side with a sigh, 'you have dean now' Rory reminded herself. 'He loves you, you love him. No one can change that' she said out loud as if it would somehow make her believe the words.  
  
Of course it didn't help much. 'Why did he have to come back?" Rory said, her mind filled with confusion. She'd told Dean things were over with Tristan but were they really. No matter how much she'd tried to convince herself since that morning that things were she couldn't get him out of her mind. When it came to Tristan things were different, he had this, like this invisible pull over her. Over most of the girls in school. It was like, even though they know they shouldn't they still do.  
  
[[ FLASH BACK ]]  
  
Rory pulled away from Tristan suddenly, seeing a familiar face in the doorway in front of her.  
  
"Rory?" Tristan asked confused.  
  
"Dean! Dean wait" Rory called after her boyfriend as he turned away, having caught his girlfriend kissing another guy.  
  
Dean turn and walked fast down the hallway, not quite yet running.  
  
Rory ran after him. "Dean wait! I can explain," she said breathing heavily as she caught hold of his arm.  
  
Dean stopped still and turned around to face Rory who was trying to hold back tears. "You don't need to, I saw you, you made your choice Rory" Dean said sadly, then pulled away for her and continued to wall back down the hallway.  
  
"But I love you" Rory called after him, crying heavily now. Dean faltered slightly, but then continued to walk around the corner, 'she's made her decision' he thought to himself, 'now its time I made mine'.  
  
[[ END FLASH BACK ]]  
  
Rory shook the vision out of her head and then stood up from her bed. She needed something to take her mind off everything. "Coffee!" it came to her suddenly, "Lukes. . . shit! Mum. . ." Rory grabbed her jacket and keys and ran downstairs, pausing for only seconds to check herself in the hall mirror. She'd suddenly realised she was supposed to meet her Mum after school at Luke's.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Sorry" Rory exclaimed to her mother as she walked hurriedly through the door of Luke's to find her mother sitting in her usual spot. "Bad day?" Lorelei asked her daughter, gulping down her 2nd coffee of the afternoon. "Coffee!" called over to Luke who was standing behind the counter, forgetting to be polite. Luke just looked at her, "Please?"  
  
"Another?" Luke offered gesturing at Lorelei's now empty cup. "Yep!" Luke turned back around with a sigh, 'another 2 coffees it is' he thought to himself.  
  
"I cannot believe that guy!" Rory exclaimed once she'd gulped down a mouthful of steaming hot coffee.  
  
"Uh oh, guy? Who?" Lorelei asked, excitedly.  
  
Rory groaned, "Tristan, he's back"  
  
Lorelei looked at her daughter with a sinking feeling. "Oh" was her only response.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You have 45 minutes and then I want you to write up a report on your findings" Rory's Biology teacher said from the front of the classroom.  
  
Rory made her way to the front of the classroom as everyone headed towards their labs with their partners.  
  
"Mrs Jamison?" she asked politely.  
  
"Yes Rory?" Rory was one of her best students and didn't often ask for any help.  
  
"My lab partner has transferred into another Biology class so I just wanted to see if you want me to do this on my own or do you want me to join another group" Rory asked politely.  
  
"Oh yes, I remember now. Actually I've organised a new lab-"  
  
Rory's teacher was cut off by a knock at the door. Rory turned around in time to see Tristan walk in.  
  
"- partner. Tristan, come over here" Mrs Jamison gestured to Tristan who was already walking towards them.  
  
"Tristan this is-"  
  
"Rory" Tristan cut in.  
  
"Ah yes, so I'm guessing you two already know each other" Rory's teacher smiled at the two of them, while Rory was trying not to scream.  
  
"My new lab partner?" she though anxiously, "he can't be, we can't work together, we just . . . "  
  
"Rory would you be able to explain to Tristan today's assignment"  
  
Rory didn't hear the teacher she was to busy freaking out.  
  
"Rory . . . earth to Rory . . .hey Mary" at that Rory's head snapped up and she turned to face Tristan.  
  
"How could you?" she asked fuming.  
  
"How could I what?" Tristan asked feigning innocence, knowing exactly what she meant.  
  
If looks could kill then Tristan would have dropped dead, "I can't do this" Rory groaned stomping over to her lab . . .  
  
"Cant do what?" Tristan asked, flashing his gorgeous grin. "Can't be my lab partner, because that's all I'm asking. Rory, will you be my lab partner?" Tristan asked sweetly, dropping down on one knee in front of the whole class.  
  
"Tristan" Rory whispered harshly, aware that half the class was staring at the scene Tristan was making.  
  
"I wont get up until you say yes," he said and Rory believed him. He'd pulled stunts like this before.  
  
[[ FLASH BACK ]]  
  
"Rory will play Juliet and . . ." Rory's English teacher, Mr Medina, looked around the room, his eyes coming to a rest on Tristan, "Tristan will play Romeo".  
  
Rory looked over at Tristan who was walking to the front of the room with that annoying smirk on his face.  
  
"Come on Rory, up the front" Mr Medina gestured towards here. Rory stood up with a sigh and walked to the front of the classroom, avoiding the stares of her fellow classmates she began to read.  
"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss" Rory took a deep breath as Tristan said his line, and then spoke again.  
"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer" Mr Medina put up his hand to stop Tristan before he said his lines. "Rory, you've read this scene before, can you try putting a bit more feeling into it please, make the scene your, act it" Rory avoided his eyes and looked down at the ground. "Yeah come on Rory, your supposed to love me aren't you?" Rory's head snapped up at the word love. The whole class laughed. Tristan back-pedalled realising his mistake. "Juliet is supposed to love Romeo isn't she?" Tristan took a step closer and delivered his lines. Rory tried to put more feeling into it, tried to make the scene and when Tristan put his arms around her leant into kiss her she nearly let him, forgetting where she was and only thinking of the feeling of her lips on his she pulled back at the last second. "You kiss by the book," Rory said after a long pause, avoiding Tristan's eyes. Tristan smirked, fully aware of the mistake Rory had just allowed herself to make, that she was no longer just acting. [[ END FLASH BACK ]]  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "Fine, okay whatever, can you get up now?" she asked giving in.  
  
"See what she puts me through?" Tristan said standing up and facing the class. 


	3. The 'X' factor

Authors Note: Fixed up a few little mistakes I made in the last 2 chapters but they don't have any effect on the storyline at all. People have asked whether it will be a Trory and yes it will be but with a bit of Dean in it as well. So read on and let me know what you think. This chapter continues where the other one finished.  
  
Chapter 3 | The X factor  
  
"Rory wait up!" Tristan called to Rory as she hurried out of their Advanced Biology class.  
  
Rory, cringing inwardly pretended not to hear him and continued to walk through the crowded hallway.  
  
"Rory!" Tristan called again, jogging up next to her.  
  
"What do you want?" Rory snapped at him, turning around with an angry look on her face.  
  
"Relax Rory," Tristan said noticing the look on her face but only infuriating her further.  
  
"You want me to relax? You just embarrassed me in front of the whole class and that's all you can say?"  
  
Tristan rolled his eyes. "Actually what I was going to say is when do you want to finish off our lab report?"  
  
Because of what had happened they hadn't had enough time to finish off their lab reports and Mrs Jamison had given them till their next class to finish it.  
  
Rory tried to muffle a groan; she had been planning on doing it herself.  
  
"Actually, I don't mind doing it" Rory offered as they turned the corner.  
  
"No really" Tristan insisted. "It's my first day in the class, I can't let you do all the work can I?" he said just as somewhere came rushing past them in the other direction, knocking Rory's armful of books to the floor.  
  
"Here . . . let me" Tristan offered bending down next to Rory who was picking up her books.  
  
"I'm fine," Rory said brushing him off when he offered his hand to take a few of her books.  
  
"Don't be stup-"  
  
"I said I'm fine" Rory snapped at him, looking up at him and finding herself staring into his eyes. "Mmmhmmm . . . " Tristan muttered under his breath, staring back at her, Rory unable to tear her eyes from his.  
  
'What the hell are you doing?" Rory thought to herself as she looked into his eyes. "Just look away, turn your head, that's all it takes"  
  
"Rory!" a familiar voice cut into her thought.  
  
"What . . . oh" Rory looked up to see Paris standing beside her and Tristan who were still crouched on the floor.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Paris, looking at them two of them with a curious glint in her eyes.  
  
"What? No, why would you be?" Rory said jumping up from the floor. Tristan stood up slowly beside her.  
  
"I gotta go, catch you later" Tristan said, turning around and waling off down the hallway.  
  
"Sorry" Paris apologized with a smile.  
  
"Sorry?" Rory raised her eyebrow confused.  
  
"For interrupting?"  
  
"You weren't" Rory snapped defensively.  
  
"Uh huh" Paris said in that 'I don't believe you' tone. "Just thought you should know there is a debate club meeting tomorrow at lunch okay"  
  
'There's just this thing about him, you know, that 'X factor' thing and whenever I'm around him I just . . . its so hard not too . . . especially when he looks at me like that' Rory thought to herself, 'It was the whole 'X factor' that drew me to him the first time . . . I can't allow that to happen again. I have Dean, I love Dean. That's all that matters' Rory tried to convince herself, not hearing a word Paris had said.  
  
"Rory . . . you know you've been doing this a lot lately" Paris commented when she finally had her friends attention again.  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Spacing out whenever Tristan's around, if I didn't know you better, I'd think that you've developed at thing for the guy. . .anyway" Paris laughed on the look of disgust on Rory's face.  
  
"Don't worry, we all think his hot, I mean that's just Tristan, everyone wants him. But" Paris paused, "you have a boyfriend okay . . . so just be careful"  
  
Rory started to speak but Paris cut in before she could, "Debate club, tomorrow, lunchtime, be there," she said walking off.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Rory, you need to tell that boyfriend of your to chill out" Lorelei said the moment Rory walked through the door.  
  
"What?" she asked confused, hanging her blazer up on the stand by the door.  
  
"Dean" His left like twenty messages on the answering machine to 'apologise for the other night', whatever he means by that"  
  
"Oh" Rory said walking over to the bench and pouring herself a cup of strong coffee.  
  
"Just oh? You and Dean had a fight and you don't tell me?" Lorelei asked hurt.  
  
"We didn't have a fight . . .it was just a . . .disagreement" Rory said sitting down at the table.  
  
"Trouble in Paradise, huh?" Lorelei laughed pouring herself a cup of coffee and sitting down next to Rory.  
  
"It's not funny" she cried, "his just paranoid"  
  
"Ah . . . so it's about Tristan then" she said stating the obvious.  
  
Rory groaned, "Why do guys have to be so dramatic?"  
  
"Well Tristan does have that certain 'thing about him" commented Lorelei.  
  
"Not you too" Rory said her head in her hands, "So he has that 'X factor' so what?"  
  
"Uh huh! So you do like him" Lorelei waved her finger at Rory as if to say 'naughty girl'.  
  
"No. . . Its just that . . .whenever I'm around him, its like . . .oh you know" Rory said frustrated, unable to put her feelings into words.  
  
"Like you cant help how you feel?"  
  
Rory blushed . . . "well yeah"  
  
"What do you expect Rory, you and Tristan have history you know? And it's pretty obvious to me that that history is not quite over," Lorelei continued talking over Rory's protests, "What you have to decide is whether what you feeling is just the effect of the whole 'X factor' thing or whether its more"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rory rewound the tape on the answering machine and then pressed play again for the third time.  
  
"Hi this is Dean calling for Rory, Call me when you get this message okay, bye" . . . Beep.  
  
"Hey Rory, It's Dean, Look I'm really sorry about the other night . . . umm so yeah, call me okay" . . . Beep  
  
"Rory it's me again, I guess your not home yet, you will call me though wont you"  
  
Rory sighed, the next two calls were hangs ups then Deans familiar voice came over the speaker again.  
  
"Okay so its obvious Rory's not home but there's a good chance that Lorelei is listening to all these messages so if you are 'Hi Lorelei' . . . and um can you delete all my messages okay. And umm yeah I'll call again later" . . . Beep.  
  
Rory smiled at Deans second last message.  
  
"Hey Rory, its Dean. Sorry about the other night, give me a call okay? Cya." . . . Beep Beep Beep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rory held her breath as the phone rang. Dean picked up after it had only rang twice.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Dean . . . hi it's Rory" she said awkwardly.  
  
"Hey . . ." pause.  
  
"So I um, got you message . . .es"  
  
Dean laughed softly, "Sorry about that, I just really had to talk to you, I'm really sorry about the other night"  
  
"It okay" Rory said softly, although in her mind she wasn't so sure. What if what her mother had said was true, that her and Tristan's history wasn't quite yet 'in their history' or so to speak.  
  
"No really, listen I was hoping we could get together tonight" Dean asked.  
  
"I would love to but . . ." Rory began. "Yeah?" Deans asked, Rory could hear the disappointment in his voice.  
  
"I have to finish writing up a lab report, how about tomorrow though, after school?" Rory suggested.  
  
'Sounds good, I'll meet you at Luke's okay?"  
  
"Yeah okay"  
  
"And Rory?" Dean said quickly before Rory hung up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you" Rory smiled sadly as she hung up the phone, unable to say the words back. 


	4. Maybe you still do

Authors Note: Thanks for all the great reviews and suggestions. I'll take them all into consideration, your feedback is greatly appreciated.  
  
Chapter 4 | Maybe you still do  
  
Rory looked up from her copy of Romeo and Juliet when there came a knock at the door of her English class.  
  
Mr. Medina, he teacher and her mother's ex-fiancé walked over the door and opened it to a student who handed him a note then walked away.  
  
Rory looked down when he caught her eye, "Rory? Your wanted at the guidance counselors office, take your books with you"  
  
"Okay" Rory groaned as she closed her book. Everyone turned to stare at her as she picked up her books and walked out of the room.  
  
'Guidance counselor?" Rory thought to herself . . . "why?"  
  
Rory headed to her locker to put away her books before she went to see Mr Wilson. 'Maybe there's something wrong with my scholarship?" Rory tried to search her mind for any possible reason to be called to his office. Her grades were fine, straight A's and the occasional A minus.  
  
'Maybe it's the scholarship' she thought worriedly. Although Rory's grandparents had given Lorelei the money for Rory's tuition the year before, Rory along with 2 other students were awarded full scholarships for her second year at Chilton.  
  
Rory slammed the door to her locker shut, her browed furrowed with worry she turned around to see Tristan standing right behind her.  
  
"Tristan, what are your doing there?" Rory asked a confused look oh her face.  
  
"Watching you," he replied smartly with a slow smile.  
  
"Oh so what? You just saw me and thought it would be fun to watch me?" Rory asked sarcastically.  
  
"No actually I was waiting for you?" Tristan answered taking a step towards her.  
  
Rory groaned and turned back to her locker, "I should have known".  
  
"Should have known what?" Tristan asked, unsure of what she meant.  
  
"Should have known better," Rory said grabbing her books back out of her locker.  
  
"Whoa . . .where are you going with those?" Tristan put his hand out to stop Rory from closing her locker.  
  
"Back to class" Rory muttered, 'Just take your books and go back to class' Rory thought to herself. "Now can I please shut my locker" Rory turned around to face Tristan but avoided his eyes.  
  
"No you're not" Tristan said, standing in front of her and flashing a knowing smile/  
  
"I told you I'm not interested Tristan" Rory forced herself to look into his eyes. 'No, , , I'm not interested at all . . . now if I could only look away"  
  
"Umm actually Rory, Mr. Wilson asked for us to see him at his office"  
  
Rory blushed at looked down at the floor. 'I told you I'm not interested . . .how embarrassing, did I actually say that?'  
  
"Your joking right?"  
  
"No I'm not, I'm totally serious" Rory looked back at Tristan and from the serious look on his face she believed him.  
  
With a sigh she put her books back in her locker and then followed Tristan to the guidance counselors office.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea," Rory said hurriedly,  
  
"Why not?" Mr Wilson asked curiously, "Tristan said you both worked well together last time, as did your teacher, in fact not only was there a huge improvement in your grades Tristan but Rory, yours improved also"  
  
Rory turned and glared at Tristan, who was sitting beside her smiling, 'you know this is not a good idea?"  
  
"I can't see why it isn't?" Tristan answered avoiding her eyes.  
  
"Tristan, this is what started this whole . . ."Rory trailed off looking down at her hands. 'This is what lead me to cheat on Dean in the first place' Rory finished off silently in her head.  
  
"Whole what?" Mr Wilson cut in.  
  
Rory shook her head then tucked a stray piece of hair behind her left ear, 'if I hadn't agreed to helping Tristan out in the first place, nothing would have happened. How could he even think to ask me to again?'  
  
"Come on Rory", Tristan said with a smile, Rory had to force herself not to look at him, "I promise I'll behave this time okay" but she found herself being drawn to him anyway, felt herself beginning to give in.  
  
Mr Wilson gestured towards the two of them, "How about we try this. Rory, you can tutor Tristan for a month and see how things go and then we will review it from there okay"  
  
'I know I should say no, my mind is saying no but my heart is saying yes'  
  
Rory looked back over at Tristan, "Make it two weeks" she said, "and you better not try anything" Rory said, her last comment aimed directly at Tristan.  
  
"Whatever you say, Mary"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I can't believe you did that," Rory said accusingly once Mr Wilson had shut the door behind them.  
  
"It wasn't my idea" Tristan said shrugging shoulders, "but I wasn't about to complain"  
  
"I can't believe I agreed to this" Rory muttered, biting her index finger.  
  
"Why did you?" Tristan who was walking a few steps behind Rory laughed, "I better not try anything?" he said arrogantly, "what do you think, I'm going to jump you or something?"  
  
Rory turned around swiftly and gave him one of those 'if looks could kill' stares she was getting so good at.  
  
"I never said that" she snapped defensively.  
  
"No?" Well you sure as hell implied that" Tristan snapped back angrily.  
  
"Well I'm sorry but what am I supposed to think. Last time I tutored you look what happened. And you- you " Rory stuttered, "You come back here acting all- all"  
  
"What Rory, how am I acting?" he asked, stopping still as they walked outside.  
  
Rory looked down at the ground. 'I can't help the way I feel, I try not to like him, not to let him get to me but I can't help it'  
  
"I don't know okay," she yelled at him, dragging her left hand through her hair. "I wish I knew?"  
  
"Knew what?" Tristan asked, serious now.  
  
"What you want. You come back here, talking of us having unfinished business. What am I supposed to do Tristan? You. . .we" Rory struggled to get the words out,  
  
"We kissed" Tristan said softly.  
  
"Yes, and Dean saw, and then you left a few days later. Do you know how long it took me to work things out with Dean? How long it took me to convince him I didn't care about you. That I loved him"  
  
"Didn't you ever stop and wonder why it took you so long?"  
  
"What?" Rory asked, confused.  
  
"Well, you said it took a long time to convince Dean that you didn't care about me, but maybe, just maybe you still do?" Tristan spoke softly, stepping closer to Rory until he stood right in front of her.  
  
"Maybe it's time to admit the truth Rory, I know I hurt you. I get that, but you can't say you never cared about me. And you can't say that you still don't because I can tell. I can tell by the way you look at me, that, 'I want you but I know I can't look'. I can tell by the way you talk, the way you always allow me to get you worked up" Tristan stepped even closer now and Rory could feel his breath on her check, could see his deep blue mesmerizing eyes as they stared into hers, "I can tell by the way your standing there right now in front of me, holding your breath as if you scared that if you let go you might do something you regret. So all I'm asking is for you to think about it okay. Maybe still do care about me?"  
  
Rory tore her eyes away from his, "and maybe, just maybe it's about time to admit it" 


	5. Making choices

Authors Note: Sorry about the lack of updates, more coming soon. Check out my website crazybeautifulcelebrities.cjb.net.  
  
Chapter 5 | Making Choices  
  
Rory walked quickly out the front entrance of Chilton, her eyes on her black school shoes, only looking up as she slowed slightly to walk down the steps. Unfortunately for her it was then that she noticed the familiar form of her boyfriend, Dean sitting on the bottom of the stairs waiting for her. It was only then that she remembered that they had plans to get together that afternoon.  
  
Luckily for her though Dean hadn't yet seen her and Rory stopped for a moment to check her watch.  
  
"Shit" she cursed silently; he must have been waiting at least an hour for her.  
  
Dean chose that moment to lookup and notice her standing there staring at him.  
  
"Dean, I'm so sorry" Rory began to explain.  
  
"Its fine really" Dean waved her off, standing up from where he sat on the bottom step.  
  
"No, I was in the library and I just-"  
  
"Lost track of time," he finished with a smile, as Rory walked down the last few steps until she was level with him.  
  
Rory blushed, 'If only he knew what I was really doing. If he knew I was tutoring Tristan, who knows what will happen. There is no way I can tell him'.  
  
Dean put his arms around Rory's waist and leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
"Mmmm" Rory mumbled, "You taste like coffee"  
  
Dean pointedly guiltily at the step next to him where 2 empty cups of coffee sat.  
  
"Sorry, I um, sorta drank yours" he apologised, gesturing.  
  
'He looks so cute when his guilty,' Rory thought with a small smile, 'but then, Tristan looks absolutely gorgeous'  
  
"Come here" Rory laughed softly, pulling him towards her and kissing him full on the lips. 'Tonight is about Dean, I will not think about Tristan' she scolded herself.  
  
"Hey Rory, you forgot this!" Rory jumped back from Dean when she heard a familiar voice coming from the entrance of school.  
  
'Oh great' she rolled her eyes with a sigh; 'so much for Dean not knowing' she raised her eyebrows at Tristan as he walked down the steps towards them.  
  
"Thanks" Rory said reaching out for her Advanced Biology textbook.  
  
"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon?" Tristan asked innocently, though Rory could see right through it.  
  
"Tomorrow?" Dean looked back and forth between the two, a suspicious look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, Rory's just helping me study for some stuff, anyway it was good seeing you again but I really have to go, see you tomorrow" Tristan called as he headed down the steps, as if he wasn't aware of the fight Rory was about to endure.  
  
Rory looked over at Dean who was staring at her with a hurt look on his face.  
  
"You said nothing was going on between you two" dean asked, confused.  
  
"Nothing is. I had no choice," Rory said forcefully, trying to convince herself as much as she was trying to convince him.  
  
"You couldn't just say no?" dean asked accusingly.  
  
"Mr Wilson told me to do it, its only 2 weeks" Rory pleaded with dean to understand.  
  
Dean ran his hand through his hair, "I think I should go," he said avoiding her eyes.  
  
"Nothing is going on Dean. How many times do I have to tell you?"  
  
"I don't know Rory" Dean looked up with a wary look on his face. "I do know that last time you said the exact same thing and then I find you the same day kissing him. Look this just isn't going to work" Dean said shaking his head. "As long as you have anything to do with him, we can't be together" Dean shrugged his shoulders.  
  
'I can't believe he is actually telling me what to do' Rory thought angrily,  
  
"Maybe your right" Rory snapped, "Maybe we shouldn't be together if you can't even handle me helping a friend out" She spoke harshly, the volume of her voice rising.  
  
"A friend, yeah right!" Dean yelled. "Forget it Rory, don't make this out to be my fault because it's not, its your choice" and with that Dean turned and strode away angrily. Rory remained standing there, rooted to the spot on which she stood, 'I can't believe that just happened' she thought trying unsuccessfully to stop the tears from creeping out of her eyes.  
  
'How could he-" Rory turned around when she sensed the presence of someone behind her.  
  
"Tristan!" she spoke with surprise, hurriedly wiping the back of her hand across her eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tristan asked softly, resting his hand on her shoulder then allowing it to slide down her ARM.  
  
"No point in asking if you heard then?" Rory asked sarcastically.  
  
"It was kinda hard not to" Tristan admitted, a guilty look on his face. "But really, are you okay?"  
  
"Since when do you care?" Rory snapped, turning away from him as she struggled to hold back tears once again.  
  
"Any guys who tells you what to do-"  
  
"I know, I know, isn't worth it" Rory whispered, the tears flowing freely.  
  
"Look at me"  
  
Rory did not turn around so Tristan stepped around in front of her, and taking her chin in his hand her tilted her head upwards till her eyes met his.  
  
"It's going to be okay," he said seriously, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"I wish I knew what to do" Rory whispered, unable to break his gaze.  
  
"I think you already know what to do" Tristan answered softly, looking into her eyes he leaned in slowly towards her, wetting his lips in anticipation of the moment he'd been waiting for ever since he'd first came back. But that moment never came.  
  
Rory pulled back hurriedly, "I just need some time okay, to sort things out".  
  
Tristan nodded his head, then wrapped his arms around her and drew her to him in a comforting hug.  
  
"Okay".  
  
Rory pulled away and forced herself to smile through her sadness and confusion, "What are you doing back here anyway?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Dean broke up with me" Rory said the minute she walked into Luke's that afternoon.  
  
"What do you mean baby? Are you okay?" Lorelei asked, a concerned look on her face. "Luke, get the girl some coffee"  
  
"Actually, I'm okay" Rory said with a weak smile, 'or I will be' she thought.  
  
"Are you sure? What happened?" Lorelei asked, leaning away as Luke brought their coffees over.  
  
Rory took her hand off the table and placed them in her lap, avoiding her mum eyes she began to explain.  
  
[ A While Later ]  
  
"Did he kiss you?" Lorelei asked, leaning forward.  
  
Rory rubbed her left eye, "he tried to"  
  
"And you pushed him away, of course"  
  
"Well, not quite pushed, but no I didn't kiss him," Rory said softly, taking a sip of the now Luke warm coffee.  
  
"What happens now?" Lorelei winced, at the coldness of her own coffee and placed it back on the table.  
  
"I don't know, I told Tristan I need some time to work things out. But I guess you know . . . we are-"  
  
"Together?" Lorelei finished of her daughter's sentence, leaning on her elbows, her chin in her hand.  
  
Rory looked down at the table, "yeah I guess so" 


	6. Date

Authors Note: I've always hated when writers come out with *1 month later* or however long - It's always made me think - whats the point? And yet here I am doing it myself. I just didn't want one of those clichéd awkward periods you often get when someone breaks up or when 2 people get together. And what I wrote, sounded well, clichéd I guess. So stuff it - here it is - let me know what you think.  
  
Chapter 6 | Date  
  
[2 Weeks Later]  
  
"It's never going to last you know" Rory heard a voice from behind her say.  
  
"What?" Rory turned around in the cafeteria line to find herself facing a tall, thin dark haired girl.  
  
"You and Tristan, it wont last" The girl said nastily. Rory stared out across the cafeteria, letting her eyes rest on where Tristan sat with a group of his friends.  
  
"I'm really sorry, but do I know you?" Rory asked with mock politeness, raising her left eyebrow.  
  
"I'm Hilary" the girl said in her poshy, stuck up voice, "Hilary Banks" the girl in front of Rory actually looked surprised that Rory did not know her.  
  
"Well it was nice meeting you Hilary Banks," Rory said paying for her sandwich, "but as you can see, my boyfriend is waiting for me" Rory gestured towards the doorway where Tristan now stood waiting for her, "So I'm going to have to go now"  
  
It took all of her willpower not to laugh at the girl's shocked face as she walked away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So how did your quiz go?" Tristan greeted Rory with a hug, or at least tried to but her arms were full.  
  
"Whoa!" Rory shrieked as she dropped everything, including her sandwich, which she had just bought.  
  
"Here let me help," Tristan bent down next to Rory and they both laughed as they both reached for the same book.  
  
"Great minds think alike" Tristan joked, a hint of his trademark smirk on his face.  
  
"Did you just compliment me?" Rory asked teasingly as she stood up.  
  
Tristan wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, "yeah I guess I did," he said, looking into her eyes with a smile.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I was just so . . . I don't know, it was perfect I guess" Rory lay back on Lane's bed with a sigh.  
  
"And then what happened?" Rory's best friend lent forward in interest. She'd been listening to Rory gush on about Tristan for the past two weeks, maybe now it'd actually get a bit more interesting.  
  
"And then we went to lunch. He even gave me his chocolate bar" Rory let out another sigh, a dreamy look on her face.  
  
"So he didn't kiss you?" Lane asked, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well no," Rory admitted sitting up, "But I told him I just wanted to take things slow you know? And I'm glad"  
  
Rory opened her bag and got out her brush, then began brushing her hair.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lane asked, as Rory stood up.  
  
"I promised mum I'd meet her at Luke's" Rory tossed a few CD's from her bag onto lane's bed, "here".  
  
"Thanks" Lane picked up the CD's which she had gotten Rory to buy for her, "if my mother saw these she'd kill me" Rory laughed.  
  
"Why don't you come with me to Luke's" she offered.  
  
"I would but I can't" Lane said glumly, pulling a face. "I promised my mother I'd help her polish that new antique chair she got in this morning"  
  
"Good Luck!" Rory slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the room.  
  
'So, he didn't kiss you yet?' She laughed at her best friends words.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hilary? What sort of a name is Hilary?" Lorelei scoffed in between mouthfuls of scalding hot coffee.  
  
"Tell me about it, and she was all like, 'I'm so good' and stuff. Like she actually looked surprised that I don't know her"  
  
Lorelei laughed. "She's just jealous"  
  
"What does she have to be jealous for?"  
  
"Rory, honey. Did you seriously just ask me that question?" her mother asked her with an, I-cant-believe-you look.  
  
"Ah, yeah I guess I did" Rory nodded. A look of annoyance on her face.  
  
"Honey you have a lot to learn. Tristan is a) popular, right?" Lorelei asked a confused Rory.  
  
"Ah, well it depends how you mean popular I guess"  
  
"Sweetie, its just yes or no"  
  
"Yes" Rory snapped rolling her eyes.  
  
"B) Always single"  
  
"Umm, pretty much"  
  
"C) Unattainable"  
  
Rory shot her mother a look.  
  
"Well okay, before you"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Come on Rory. Tristan is your schools equivalent to the American Idol. You've known him for not even a year. Most of these girls would probably have been after him since elementary school. So yeah, they do have a reason to be jealous"  
  
Rory groaned, then finished her coffee, "his just a guy"  
  
"Rory, his more than just a guy okay. Hi the most wanted guy at Chilton and he is now your guy. You're his girlfriend, from what you've told me Tristan has never dated anyone for longer than a few days"  
  
"So you don't think its going to last either?" Rory tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and stared her mother square in the eye.  
  
"I don't know what to think Rory. But I'm your mother, so it's my responsibility to reassure you. So yes I think you will last if that what you want to hear, but yes I do also think these girls have a reason to think that it wont. It's up to you, and Tristan to prove them wrong"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So I was thinking tomorrow night we could go watch a movie or something" Tristan said hesitantly from his side of the phone.  
  
So far the only times they'd seen each other outside of school was to study or hangout straight after school.  
  
Rory smiled happily, "Sounds cool . . ."So umm" she started awkwardly.  
  
"Well how 'bout I meet you outside the cinema at the mall at say 11 o' clock" Tristan suggested, noticing her discomfort.  
  
Rory cringed. "Could you make that 12pm, I'll probably still be asleep then?" Rory admitted.  
  
"That's cool" Tristan agreed with a laugh, "I've heard all about the Gilmore girls and their love of sleeping," he teased.  
  
Rory leaned back against the wall blushing "What have you heard?"  
  
"Oh only good things" Tristan reassured her. "Anyway, I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow then"  
  
"Tomorrow" Rory agreed.  
  
"So it's a date then?" Tristan said before he hung up.  
  
"Don't put it like that" Rory pleaded, "it sounds so . . . so formal"  
  
"Okay well then, until tomorrow"  
  
"Bye Tristan" Rory shot back as he hung up the phone. She could hear him laughing.  
  
"A date huh?" Lorelei asked walking into the hallway, her eyebrows raised at her daughter leaning happily against the wall, hugging the phone.  
  
"Don't you start" Rory shot back, trying unsuccessfully to stop herself from smiling.  
  
"Don't worry" Lorelei assured her as she walked past, "I wont"  
  
"Good" Rory watched her walk around the corner and let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Suddenly her mothers head popped back around the wall "Have fun on you date tomorrow Rory! What will you wear?" And with that she ran back down stairs laughing. 


	7. Dean and Mustard Chilli chips

Authors Note: Every time I promise to update more often I don't so no more promises.lol. Something always comes up but heres to tide you over until then.  
  
Chapter 7 | Dean and Mustard Chilli Chips  
  
Rory shifted uncomfortably in her seat, careful not to bump into Tristan as she did so. They'd shared a box of popcorn earlier and every time their fingers had accidentally brushed each other's she couldn't help but jump a little.  
  
"Boring huh?" Tristan leaned over and whispered in Rory's ear, noticing her discomfort.  
  
"Action flicks just aren't my thing" Rory admitted, taking her cup of coke out of the holder and taking a big sip.  
  
"I'll let you choose the next one" Tristan said with a smile. "Just no chick flicks okay" he tried not to laugh at the indignant look on his girlfriends face.  
  
"I'm joking," he said, slipping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him.  
  
"What do you say we get out of here?" he suggested, to Rory's surprise.  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Seriously" he nodded, "I was falling asleep anyway"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rory blinked quickly as she walked out of the cinema with Tristan, allowing her eyes to slowly adjust to the bright lights once again.  
  
"I need to use the bathroom" Rory said "but I'll meet you outside"  
  
"Yeah, I'm just gonna grab a drink" Tristan agreed and they walked off in their own separate directions.  
  
"I can't believe he actually suggested leaving the movie because of me," Rory thought happily to herself as she washed her hands a few minutes later.  
  
"I know he can come across as Mr Cool and Confident but underneath that he can be a totally different person" Rory sighed as she dried her hands. "Things have worked out so perfectly, my only regret is that I didn't admit my feelings sooner"  
  
Rory walked out of the Ladies room, and scanned the room for Tristan. Not seeing him se turned to walk over to a seat to wait for him but instead came face to face with someone she knew.  
  
Rory stood still in shock, unable to think of anything to say.  
  
"Ah . . .Dean . . .hi" Rory finally managed to squeeze out, her cheeks flaming red.  
  
"Hi" Rory stood there awkwardly in silence as Dean gave her the once over.  
  
"How are you?" he asked finally, and Rory was glad to have an end to the awkward silence.  
  
"I'm good" Rory said, nodding her head with a small smile. "And you?"  
  
"Actually I'm seeing someone," Dean admitted, and Rory cringed as she watched Dean run his hands through his hair.  
  
"Anyone I know?" Rory asked casually. It hurt knowing Dean was able to move on so quickly, but at the same time, it was her fault that they had broken up.  
  
Dean looked at the ground and Rory could see the blush creeping up his neck. "Actually yeah" Dean spoke slowly, as if he was afraid of how Rory would react.  
  
"Rory, oh my god! I haven't seen you in ages!" Rory heard a not so familiar shriek from behind her  
  
"Amanda! What are you doing here!" Rory almost screamed with excitement as Amanda wrapped her arms around Rory in a huge hug. Amanda and Rory had been best friends in primary school and although they tried they eventually lost touch sometime around 8th grade.  
  
"You look great!" Amanda complimented her taking a step back.  
  
"You too" Rory took in the appearance of the girl standing in front of her and could barely believe her eyes. Amanda had once been short, slightly overweight and shy. But the girl standing in front of her was anything but. She had to have been around 5'9 and thin. Her straight jet-black hair was layered to have that sort of choppy effect with red highlights.  
  
"Your hair . . . I can't believe how different you look" Rory said in amazement causing Amanda to laugh, "So what are you doing here?" Rory asked again.  
  
"Well um actually," Amanda started slightly uncomfortably, taking a step closer to Dean.  
  
Rory looked back and forth between the two of them and noticing the uncomfortable looks being passed between them she put two and two together.  
  
"Oh umm . . ." Rory blushed and looked at the ground, avoiding her old friends eyes.  
  
"Rory hey! Sorry I took so long . . . the lines went on forever!" she heard Tristan's familiar voice call out to her.  
  
Turning around Rory smiled relived to be distracted from the two people standing in front of her.  
  
Rory watched Tristan as he walked towards her with a concerned look on his face after having seen Dean standing by her; she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she saw Amanda standing right behind her.  
  
"It was great seeing you again Rory" her old friend smiled sadly, "we should catch up sometime"  
  
"Yeah we should" Rory agreed looking over at where Dean stood staring at her. He had a look in his eyes that she couldn't read, as if he wanted to say something but just wasn't sure what.  
  
"It was good to see you again," Rory said, in an almost formal matter to her ex - boyfriend, the first boy she had ever loved.  
  
Rory smiled sadly as she watched Amanda slip her arm around Deans waist, and as she watched them walk away she felt Tristan take her hand.  
  
"So do you want to grab something to eat?" Tristan asked, as if he hadn't even seen Rory talking to her ex just moments ago. It was as if he knew she didn't want to talk about it, as if he understood how hard it was. Because even though Rory knew she made the right choice, choosing to be with Tristan, it was hard not being able to talk to Dean as she used to.  
  
"Actually that would be great!" Rory agreed with a smile.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"That is just wrong!" Tristan announced as he watched Rory wash down a mouthful of chips with half a cup of coffee.  
  
Rory laughed at the disgusted look on his face, "and chilli sauce and mustard on chips isn't?" she asked, bumping him gently with her shoulder.  
  
"Don't knock it till you try it" Tristan smiled, coating a chip in chilli sauce then mixing it with mustard he offered it to his girlfriend.  
  
"No way am I eating that," Rory said shrinking away from him.  
  
Tristan shook his head with mock sadness, "it's your loss" he said seriously, but Rory could see a mischievous glean in his eyes.  
  
"Tristan" Rory warned,  
  
"What?" he asked, his all to familiar smirk creeping onto his face.  
  
"Don't you even - " and before she had a chance to even finish her sentence he leaned forward and started tickling her.  
  
"Tristan, please . . . stop" Rory shrieked, laughing.  
  
"No way!" he laughed as she tried to pull away but was stopped by the back of their booth.  
  
"Please . . . stop . .Tristan!" Rory pleaded, tears of laughter in her eyes.  
  
"Only if you promise to try the chips" Tristan said, pulling back slightly, but not quite letting her up.  
  
"Okay, Okay!" Rory tried not to squeal to loud.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll try a chip" Rory tried to take in a deep breath, " One chip" she warned as Tristan let her up. "I can't believe you just did that," she said accusingly, hitting him softly on the arm.  
  
"You know, you look cute when your all worked up!" Tristan ducked as Rory threw the mustard and chilli sauce covered chip tat him.  
  
"I'm guessing you didn't like the taste then?" he smirked at Rory, who was busy guzzling down a glass of water.  
  
"What? No coffee?" he teased.  
  
Rory turned around to face him and tried to give him one of her "If-looks- could-kill" glares, but couldn't keep a straight face.  
  
"What's so funny?" Tristan asked confused, which only made Rory laugh harder.  
  
Tristan ran his hand through his hair, with a confused smile, and stopped when he felt something wet and mushy in his hair. Pulling it away from his hair he looked down at his hand to find the mustard and chilli flavoured chip Rory had thrown at him, then he looked back over at Rory, trying not to laugh but not having much success.  
  
Seconds later both he and Rory were laughing, tears running down their faces. 


	8. Betrayed

Authors Note: This is the third last chapter! Thanks to everyone who has been reading and thanks for the great reviews! I hope to wrap up the story pretty soon.  
  
~ Indicates journal entry  
  
Chapter 8 | Betrayed  
  
Rory was on her way into the girls bathroom Tuesday afternoon when Paris came rushing up to her.  
  
"Rory, where the hell have you been?" Paris snapped, grabbing a hold of her sleeve.  
  
Rory whirled around, "What?" she stared at Paris confused. 'What is her problem' she thought to herself.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you were okay" Paris asked, looking uncharacteristically concerned.  
  
Rory look at Paris, confused. "Am I okay? What does that mean?" she asked, starting to get worried.  
  
"It's just that, you know, I heard about you and Tristan, and I just wanted to-"  
  
Rory cut Paris off mid speech, "You heard about me and Tristan? What exactly are you talking about?"  
  
Paris's eyes opened with surprise and she spoke avoiding Rory's eyes. "You mean you really don't know yet?" Paris asked.  
  
"No Paris, I have absolutely no clue what you are on about!" Rory said getting frustrated.  
  
Paris looked down at the ground and took a deep breath before staring Rory straight in the eye.  
  
"I'm really sorry to be the one to tell you this Rory but Tristan is seeing someone else"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I just . . . I thought he loved me" Rory said crying. Tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Here" Rory's best friend Lane offered her a tissue.  
  
"Thanks" Rory sniffed and wiped at her eyes with it, but it didn't do much good to stop her tears.  
  
"I just thought he was being sensitive. After all I did tell him I wanted to take things slowly but" Rory sniffed "then to dump me because he . . . he" Rory hiccupped, barely able to get the words out of her mouth, "he got bored of me"  
  
Lane put her arm around her sobbing friend, unsure of what to say. She had known Rory getting involved with Tristan in the first place was a bad idea but somehow she knew now wasn't the best time to bring that up.  
  
"Maybe Paris got it wrong?" Lane suggested, offering Rory another tissue, the one in her friends clenched hand now soggy.  
  
Rory wiped her face, "Why would Paris say something like that if it wasn't true?" Rory said, breathing deeply, trying to get herself under control.  
  
"I thought he was different, that he had changed"  
  
Lane sighed, as Rory burst into tears again, it was going to be a long afternoon.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * "Honey! Tristan is on the phone!" Lorelei knocked on her daughter's door that afternoon. Receiving no reply she knocked again.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
Rory rolled over from where she lay on the bed and got up. After walking across the room she opened the door.  
  
"Sweetie, are you alright?" Lorelei asked her daughter with a hint of concern in her voice, noticing he blotchy face and puffy red eyes.  
  
"I'm fine" Rory nodded wiping her eyes. "Just tiered I guess" Rory assured her and reached out to take the phone. Tristan may have been the last person she wanted to talk to but she knew what she had to do and preferred it to be sooner rather than later,  
  
Rory put the phone to her ear and waved her mum away. "Tristan?"  
  
"Rory, hi. I thought your mother had forgotten me!" he joked.  
  
Rory laughed wryly, "Not much chance of that!"  
  
Tristan was silent for a moment before speaking again. "So I looked for you after school today" he started, concern lacing his voice, "but you had already left"  
  
'What do I say?' Rory thought to herself, tucking her hair behind her ears and biting her lip nervously.  
  
"Yeah, I wasn't really feeling very well" Rory said which wasn't a total lie. After what Paris had told her she had nearly thrown up.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Aim I okay?" Rory laughed sadly "actually not really. Listen Tristan, I really don't think this is a good idea?"  
  
"What?" Tristan asked sounding completely clueless. 'By, his good' Rory rolled her eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" he repeated.  
  
Rory took a deep breath before finishing her sentence. 'It's over Tristan, I want to break up" Tristan stopped dead realizing she was serious. In shock he was unsure of what to say.  
  
"But . . . what . . . . why?" he forced out after a long awkward silence.  
  
"I should be asking you that" Rory said harshly, tears flowing freely down her face Rory struggled to keep her voice from cracking as she uttered two final words before hanging up the phone.  
  
"Goodbye Tristan"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I heard she seduced him in the library" someone whispered, but not quiet loud enough.  
  
"Yeah, I heard she like, had the whole thing planned for week" someone laughed.  
  
"I feel kind of sorry for his girlfriend though" she heard the voice of one girl say and realization dawned on her about just who they were talking about.  
  
Rory remained silent in the toilet stall where she had been listening in on someone's conversation for the past few minutes, now that she knew who they were talking about there was no way she was leaving while they were still out there.  
  
"Don't you mean the ex - girlfriend? Anyway, everyone knew that Miss Virgin Mary would be no different to the others"  
  
"She's not like that" Rory recognized the voice this time as someone from her Advanced Chemistry class.  
  
"She's actually really nice if you bother to get to know her," the others laughed.  
  
"And why would we do that for? Jess can I borrow your Raspberry Delicious lip gloss, mines in my locker"  
  
"Sure, here you go" Rory heard the sound of someone rummaging around in their bag.  
  
"So anyone wanna bet on how long Hilary will last?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
~ The past few weeks have been perfect. Tristan and I just taking our time, getting to know each other. We agreed to take things slow and so yeah, maybe things were moving a bit too slowly but I thought that's what he wanted, I thought he was just being understanding. He seemed so happy when we went out. Like he was having a great time but then I . . . I just can't believe he would cheat on me.  
  
I know Tristan hasn't got the best reputation when it comes to his past relationships, but people change and I really believed it when he said he had. Or maybe I let his gorgeous looks distract me from the person he really is. I risked everything for him, I broke up with Dean, the first guy I ever loved. And just when I was feeling as if I was falling in love with him he had to go and do this and didn't even have the decency to tell me himself. I had to find out from Paris of all people. And the look in her eyes. She seemed genuinely concerned but there was a hint of that 'I-told- you-so' look in her eyes. No one thought it would last and they were right. I should have listened to them and now I'm the one who looks like an idiot. I'm the one they are all talking about and laughing at.  
  
I don't know how to describe the way I feel right now except for betrayed. 


	9. Love and Lies

Authors Note: This fan fic has taken longer to write than I expected. Originally I started it just to take a break from my other fan fic, which is now nearly 40 chapters long! But um, I've enjoyed writing this story. I'm a huge Trory fan so there's no doubt I'll be writing more Trory based fiction in the future.  
  
~ Journal Entry  
  
Chapter 9 | Love and Lies  
  
~ He was waiting for me by my locker this morning but I just walked right passed him. It was so hard not to turn around when he called out my name, and to ignore him when he started walking next to me saying that he had no idea what was going on, and what did he do wrong? Does he really think that I am that stupid?  
  
The girl I met in the canteen that day, the one that said it wouldn't last between Tristan and I, well that's her. Hilary. God I want to throw up just hearing her name let alone writing it and seeing it in black and white.  
  
"Rory?" Rory was so busy writing that she didn't hear the teacher calling her name.  
  
Rory felt Paris nudge her from behind and jumped. "Uh . . . sorry?"  
  
"If you were paying as much attention to what I was saying as to what you are writing maybe you would be able to answer the question" Mr Medina, her English teacher and her mother's boyfriend said.  
  
Rory blushed and looked down at the table.  
  
"Any volunteers to answer the question? Paris?"  
  
"Okay, so while the story shows us that . . ."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Rory, come on, can't we just talk?" Tristan pleaded with her at lunch that day.  
  
Rory shook her head, "I don't think so"  
  
"Would you at least tell me why?" he asked.  
  
'Don't even look at him' Rory told herself. "Like I already told you, I should be the one asking you that. And if you don't already know then why don't you go ask Hilary. I'm sure she would quite happily fill you in about her new boyfriend."  
  
"Hilary?" Tristan asked confused, "what does she have to do with this?" Rory sighed and moved forward with the line, "Please Tristan. Just leave me alone"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rory scanned the canteen for Rachel and the rest of her friends. Spotting them she smiled and walked towards the table where they usually sat.  
  
She was about to sit down when someone bumped into her from behind, causing her to drop her tray and spill her lasagne all over the front of her.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry" Rory heard a posh voice apologise from behind her.  
  
Rory turned around angrily and stared at the person who bumped into her.  
  
"Hilary" Rory shook her head, "I should have known"  
  
"Here let me help with that" Hilary smiled insincerely. Putting down her tray she picked up a napkin and made as if she was going to try and wipe Rory's shirt with it.  
  
Rory jumped back, "Don't you dare touch me?" she warned, her eyes smouldering. "But I guess you don't understand the meaning of that do you?"  
  
"Like I would want to touch you anyway?" Hilary laughed shrilly. By this stage they had drawn quite a crowd, with most of the people in the cafeteria staring in their direction, waiting with anticipation for what will happen next.  
  
"No" Rory nodded in agreement, "but its okay for you to touch my boyfriend isn't it?"  
  
"You mean him?" Hilary stuck her chin out in the di9rection of just beside Rory.  
  
"What?" Rory turned around to see Tristan standing beside her, a confused look on his face.  
  
"Rory? Do you think you could tell me what's going on here?" he asked.  
  
"Don't tell me you are still going to pretend nothing happened between the two of you" Rory shook her head in disgust, looking back and forth between the two of them.  
  
"No, I really don't know what's going on. Why don't you tell me?" Tristan asked, narrowing his eyes at Hilary who just laughed.  
  
Rory turned around to face most of the people in the cafeteria. "For those of you who don't already know, and I'm sure most of you do. My ex-boyfriend here cheated on me with her" Rory looked over at Hilary and smiled sweetly.  
  
"But you know what, I don't really care anymore. She can have him. I mean. What sort of girl would want a guy who cheats on his girlfriend?" Rory shrugged her shoulders as people started laughing.  
  
Rory felt someone standing behind her and turned around, "Rory I never cheated on you" Tristan said softly, maintaining his look on confusion. "And I have no idea who told you that but they totally got it wrong"  
  
"Who told me? Let me see . . . I think it was . . . oh yeah. It was Paris who overhead Hilary bragging about it to her so called friends, didn't she?"  
  
"Rory, you've got it wrong. Hilary was the one who came onto me. I pushed her away, nothing happened" Tristan begged Rory to believe him.  
  
"Maybe that's what you believe but I know what I heard" Rory said, avoiding his eyes. 'Why would he still be lying even now?'  
  
"Rory look at me" Tristan could feel Rory slowly coming around. Reaching over he tilted her chin back with his thumb and forefinger and forced her to look into his eyes.  
  
"I would never cheat on you, okay. I wouldn't do anything if I knew it would hurt you" he said softly, but not soft enough to stop the whole cafeteria from over hearing him. Rory smiled sadly and spoke over the cheering crowd, "I want to believe you, I really do. It's just . . ." Rory hesitated.  
  
"What? It's just what?" Tristan prompted her.  
  
"It's just, I don't know I can. I mean, take what happened with Melissa for example" she looked away not wanting to see the hurt look she knew would be on his face.  
  
"Come on Rory, that was different" Tristan pleaded, staring into her eyes.  
  
"It was, how?"  
  
"I was different then. I'm not that guy anymore Rory. Sure I've made my mistakes in the past, but" he shrugged his shoulders, "Aren't you the one who said to me that it's not who we were in our past that matters. It's who we are now?"  
  
Rory nodded, knowing that he had her there. "I love you Rory, and I don't want to lose you" Tristan said with a smile, he leant down and cupped her check with his hand, then kissed her softly.  
  
Rory shivered with happiness, than wrapped her arms around him. "I love you to" she whispered softly in his ear.  
  
"And I'm sorry for not believing you" 


	10. It started with a kiss

Authors Note: When I first started writing this story I always knew it would be only 10 chapters long but now that I've come to the final chapter I feel as if I could write another 10 and still not finish. But, the whole Idea of this story was just so I had a break from my other one and its time to go back to it. So here is my final chapter, thanks for everyone who has been reading the story from the start and thanks for the great reviews. Sorry, I know the chapters a bit . . . I don't know. But um, I'm not the best with final chapters so yeah.  
  
~ Background music  
  
* Lyrics used are from Delta Goodrem's song 'Butterfly'  
  
Chapter 10 | It started with a kiss  
  
~ I wont hurt you, I'll protect you, I wont let the rain fall down, I'll always be around, ~  
  
Rory lay down next to Tristan with a sigh.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked, rolling onto his side so he could see his girlfriend.  
  
"Nothing" Rory smiled and took his hand, "I'm just happy I guess" she spoke closing her eyes.  
  
Tristan leaned over and softly kissed her on the forehead. "A year huh?"  
  
Rory nodded, "Can you believe it?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah I guess I can, you so obviously wanted me," Tristan said, flashing that trademark smirk which was never far away.  
  
~ And baby ill understand it sometimes you just want to spread you wings and fly and let your colours shine, and everyday, ~  
  
Rory sat up and hit him on the arm.  
  
"What?" Tristan asked innocently, "You know it's the truth" he laughed his eyes wide.  
  
Rory laughed softly, running her hand through her hair. "Can you remember our first date?" she asked, a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"How could I forget" Tristan rolled his eyes, sitting up he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, "You threw a chip at me and I couldn't figure out why you were laughing"  
  
"And that day in science, when you transferred to my class"  
  
"I thought you were going to kill me or something"  
  
"I thought I was going to die!" Rory thought cringing at the memory.  
  
"But things worked out" Tristan said gladly, stroking her arm.  
  
~ I wanna be a risk you take, Make a break we will never break for life, You're my butterfly, Don't fly away, Open my heart, Will be, Praying you come back to me, ~  
  
"Yeah it did didn't it?" Rory smiled and stared into his eyes. "If you would have told me a year ago that we would be here I would have laughed"  
  
"I think the whole school would have laughed, you know some of the guys were actually placing bets on how long" Tristan said seriously.  
  
"Hey, it wasn't just the guys" Rory laughed at the surprised look on his face, "but we sure proved them wrong"  
  
"We did, but most of all I proved you wrong"  
  
~ You're my butterfly, Don't fly away, You're my reality, Always be, My gravity, You're my butterfly, Oh yeah,  
  
Run and touch the sky, You're my butterfly, ~  
  
Rory pulled back giving her boyfriend a confused look " What do you mean?"  
  
"Remember way back before the first time I kissed you, before I left. You said to me that it would never work. That someone like me could never be happy with a girl like you, it just wouldn't last. I sure as hell have proven you wrong"  
  
"You know, it took me a long time to believe you when you said you had changed. Especially with the whole Hilary thing, I thought you were just playing me. It was so hard for me to believe you no matter how much I wanted too. I took such a risk breaking up with Dean to be with you. I knew how you used to be. But I risked it anyway because I knew that I loved you, and that no matter what, I'd never be able to forget what we had, and that I'd always regret it if I didn't agree to try again"  
  
~ And baby do you know that everybody watches, Every time that you take flight, Their blinded by your light, ~  
  
Tristan smiled wryly, leaning down he brushed a stand of hair out of her eyes. "Do you have any regrets?" Tristan asked, a serious tone in his voice.  
  
"Just one" she nodded, "that it took us so long to do this, after all it's what started it in the first place"  
  
And then half - sitting up she drew his head down, bringing his lips to meet hers in a gentle kiss.  
  
"I love you" Tristan whispered pulling back slightly.  
  
"I love you too"  
  
~ Everyday, The feelings gonna be the same, I can promise I will never change for life,  
  
You're my butterfly, Don't fly away, Open my heart, Will be, Praying you come back to me, You're my butterfly, Don't fly away, You're my reality, ~ 


End file.
